memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Montgomery Scott
Montgomery Scott (referred to as Scotty by his shipmates), serial no. SE 19754 T, was the chief engineer of both the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] of over a period of nearly 30 years. Early Life and Career Montgomery Scott was born on Earth in 2222. Possibly a native of Aberdeen, Scott came from a family of strong Scottish descent. (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold") He would join Starfleet and began his engineering career in 2242. Over a period of 52 years, he would serve on a total of 11 freighters, cruisers and starships. (TNG: "Relics") He would briefly serve as an engineering advisor on the freighting line between the Deneva colony and the outlying asteroid belts. (TOS: "Operation -- Annihilate!") The Five-Year Mission In 2265, Scott would begin his career aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], under Captain James Kirk, when he signed on as the ship’s Chief Engineer. (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before") :At this point, Scotty would have been in Starfleet for over 20 years, however, the first episode uniforms put all officers wearing only one braid, whether they were lieutenants or commanders, making it impossible to tell if Scotty had already been made lieutenant commander at this point, but his years of service make it likely. From "The Corbomite Maneuver" onward, he wore lieutenant commander braids on his uniform. His duties would also include maintenance and operation of the Enterprise’s transporter systems. Three of his top engineers, included: Lieutenant Kyle, Lieutenant Leslie and Lieutenant Gabler. By the late 2260s, Scott knew more about the warp engines aboard a ''Constitution''-class starship than the men who designed them. (TOS: "The Apple") This knowledge and ability to save the ship in a jam, would eventually lead to his reputation aboard the Enterprise of that of a 'miracle worker'. This was brought about by his reputation for being able to effect starship repairs in much shorter time periods than were generally accepted as being required. Scott later admitted that he often padded his stated times needed for repairs by a factor of four, in order to appear that much faster. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock; TNG: "Relics") In 2267, Scott was thrown against a bulkhead of the Enterprise during an explosion. This caused Scott a severe concussion and possible amnesia. He was ordered to take time off for some therapeutic shore leave on the planet Argelius II for recovery. While on Argelius he got into "a wee bit of trouble", in his own words, when he was accused of murdering an Argelian woman, named Kara. The situation for him would worsen when two more similar murders occured, and Scott was accused of those murders as well. Scott would later be acquitted for the murders, following the discovery of a non-humanoid lifeform called Redjac, in the form of Mr. Hengist, who was found to be responsible for the murders. (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold"; TNG: "Relics") Later Career In 2271, Commander Scott would play an instrumental role in the massive refit of the USS Enterprise, while serving under Captain Will Decker. In 2285, Scott was promoted to captain and reassigned to the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]], during the ships early test runs. Scott detested his assignment aboard the Excelsior, citing the ship as little more than a 'bucket of bolts'. He would later sabotage the Excelsior, to prevent it from pursuing the Enterprise, when it was stolen for an unauthorized mission to planet Genesis. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) In 2286, he would be reassigned as Chief Engineer to the newly commissioned USS Enterprise-A. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) He would spend nearly a year refitting the ship for service (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) Scott would appear as a "guest of honor" aboard the launch of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]]. When the Enterprise-B responded to the distress call of two El Aurian transports, he would assist in rescuing a small group of survivors. (Star Trek: Generations) Retirement In 2294, following his retirement from Starfleet, Scott would transport aboard the [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]] to the Norpin colony, where he planned to spend his retirement. The Jenolan, however, encountered a Dyson sphere en route, and while attempting to investigate it, the transport would crash on its surface. Scott and fellow engineer Matt Franklin were the only survivors. Together they would rig the Jenolan’s transporter systems, and would exist for nearly 75 years in the ship’s transporter buffer. (TNG: "Relics") In 2369, Montgomery Scott was rescued by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. After helping rescue the Enterprise-D, Captain Picard rewarded Scott with the Enterprise's shuttlecraft Goddard. (TNG: "Relics") Family and Personal Life Scott had at least one sister, whose son, Peter Preston would serve aboard the Enterprise in 2285 as a midshipman, during a Starfleet Academy training cruise. Preston would be killed that year when the Enterprise was attacked, and severely damaged by the [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]], in a surprise attack by Khan Noonien Singh. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Scott had a love for good alcohol, often making references to drinking or frequenting drinking establishments on more than one planet, even referring to himself once as an "old Aberdeen pub-crawler". He also played bagpipe -- most notably at the funeral for Captain Spock in 2285. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) In 2293, Scott would buy a boat, in anticipation of this retirement from the Enterprise-A. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Chronology * 2222: Montgomery Scott is born. * 2242: Begins his Starfleet career. * 2265: Assigned as Chief Engineer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] * 2271: Assigned to refit crew of the USS Enterprise; rank: commander. * 2285: Promoted to captain; Assigned to the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]]. * 2286: Assigned as Chief Engineer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]]. * 2293: Guest of honor aboard the newly commissioned [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]]. * 2294: Retires from Starfleet with the rank of captain; lost aboard [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]] on Dyson sphere. * 2369: Discovered by the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. de:Montgomery Scott nl:Montgomery Scott Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery